


Indefatigable Records

by temporarily_lost_at_sea



Series: Mutinous Assembly [2]
Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarily_lost_at_sea/pseuds/temporarily_lost_at_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio, Archie, William, Wellard and Buckland have a punk-rock band called Mutinous Assembly. Edward Pellew of the famous Indefatigable Records goes to see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indefatigable Records

Edward Pellew was impressed. This did not happen often; as executive of the influential Indefatigable Records he heard more hopeful bands and musicians per week than he cared to count and most of them, sadly, were rubbish. This group, however, Mutinous Assembly, had something. At first he could not put his finger on what it was. They were good, but they didn’t sound very different from any other young punk rock band performing at that evening’s talent show. They were all young and good looking (except perhaps the drummer) but so were a lot of people. The old Navy jackets worn over jeans and a t-shirt were a stroke of genius, Pellew had to admit, but that alone would not have done it. There was something else, something which none of the other bands had.

It was the singer, Pellew decided after a while. He wasn’t actually a good singer; technically he was a bit of a disaster, but he had an energy and charisma which affected the whole band. With the right management and promotion they might actually be a success. 

Pellew’s colleagues often marvelled at the fact that he bothered to go to these talent shows and open-mike nights himself, because apparently the executive of a major record label was supposed to have more important things to do. Pellew, on the other hand, did not see what could be more important than finding new artists for his label to record and could not imagine leaving such a significant task to someone else. This attitude had been a key factor in the success of Indefatigable Records. Pellew had an ear for talent and had become famous for finding young and unexpected bands and recording them in a way that kept all the character and novelty of an independent band while presenting them in a commercially available way. This unique sound had given the label its nickname “Indie” Records, which was generally preferred to the longer and more complicated Indefatigable.

As Mutinous Assembly closed their part of the show with a song apparently called “The Duchess and the Devil”, Pellew decided to make his way backstage and have a talk with the singer.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so please feel free to point out any errors:)


End file.
